Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker was a major recurring character of . Kai was a witch (with no powers; a Siphoner) and therefore shunned by the rest of his family, . Kai was the twin brother of Josette Laughlin until he murdered her during her wedding to Alaric Saltzman, as he did not want his nieces Josie and Lizzie Saltzman to be born, so that they would merge and strip him of his leadership of his coven. However, unbeknownst to him the coven performed a spell to save the twins by transferring them into Caroline Forbes' womb. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Mombie Dearest, Kai is mentioned by his sister Jo, after Alaric asks her what she remembers moments before her death. Jo says she only remembers seeing Kai with a huge knife and stabbing her multiple times in the abdomen killing the twins. In There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True, Alaric is reading a book on the Gemini coven, researching how to prevent the girls from merging when his name pops up in the text, and written on the side of the book with a question mark. Season Two In I'll Never Give Up Hope, He is mentioned by Josie that he is currently trapped in a prison world, and that he's been through the merge. Lizzie then says that they should go and free him, so they can get answers on how to bypass the merge. Josie tells Lizzie that Kai murdered Jo during the wedding, and they should focus on something positive. During Kai Parker Screwed Us, Josie realized where he was at, as it is revealed Kai took advantage of Josie's revelations of Malivore. Kai escapes from the prison world by diving in the Malivore portal and ending up in a portal that allows him to meet The Necromancer. Personality He appears to enjoy killing people, as he has done so when other methods could easily have been used to escape the situation. He had also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing what he wants. After becoming a non-original witch-vampire hybrid, Kai's emotions were heightened, including his negative traits; he became more cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful, he also had a sadistic sense of humor, as he found Bonnie's emotional pain very amusing. He is very intelligent, as he used the stories his niece told him about Malivore to escape the prison world. He also knew by diving in the pit, she’d forget him telling her of how she could escape. Physical Appearance Kai is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He was handsome, and often wore jeans and jacket with his shirts and a pair of black shoes/boots. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Appearances Season 1 * Mombie Dearest (Mentioned only) * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True (Mentioned only) Season 2 * I'll Never Give Up Hope (Mentioned only) * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? (video footage) * This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies (Mentioned only) * Kai Parker Screwed Us * You Can't Save Them All Name * The name Malachai is of Hebrew origin. It is a variation of the name Malachi, meaning "angel, messenger of God". * Parker is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". See also References Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Siphoners Category:Witches